


"Other (IronStrange)"

by Drakstym



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: One-shot IronStrange
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	"Other (IronStrange)"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also in Spanish which is my native language, but I also wanted to translate them not only to practice my English but also to share my writings with more people.

He didn't understand why tears were running down his cheeks.

They had won, I should be happy right?

So why did he feel so miserable? Why did you feel that emptiness?  
Why seeing that man that he hardly knew, made him want to have the time gem again and use it?

He already knew what would happen and accepted it, what difference did it make to the life of someone who would be willing to give it for half of other lives? And still, he felt so miserable.

He felt she preferred to have given half the lives, including her own so that this man would finally live in peace, even if it was with her and with that adorable girl.

It even reminded him of himself. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted to save him? No. He had seen so many possibilities and in each and every one of them, he tried by all means and never gave up.

And he had seen more, not just those futures, if not even multiverses, and sometimes he wished those universes were his, without Thanos' concern...without half the universe gone...without so much trouble...with Tony.

As actors, like Sherlock's, as parents, as students, as simple people. In many multiverses he was with him and he wished that those universes, that those realities were his. Because in his very universe he had completely lost his Tony, even before he had him.

But at least he was happy that another Stephen Vincent Strange had his Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
